The Day I Fell in Love: Book 1: Bloodshed
by TwistedBandit
Summary: Dashingpaw is a new apprentice. He has alot ahead of him, and doesn't realize that he is a part of a hidden prophecy that could change the life of warriors. So, He, and 7 other cats, must go on a long, long, long, journey, to find a hidden darkness, and destroy it, before it kills innocent lives.
1. Intorducing cats

**CHARACTERS AND CLANS**

**GladeClan**

**Leader: Auburnstar. Light brownish she cat with Black tabby stripes on her front legs only and has Light blue eyes.**

**Deputy: Blazefoot. Very handsom light ginger tom with almost- orange Tabby striped and Light green eyes.**

**- Apprentice: Crimsonpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Oakleaf. mud- brown tabby she cat, with amber eyes **

**- Apprentice: Crystalpaw **

**Warriors**

**Brawnclaw ; Pale tom with Green eyes.**

**Bentwhisker: Black tom with white paws and bent whiskers.**

**Birdfeather: Dark blue she-cat with icy blue eyes, white tail tip, and ear.**

**Azuredream: She cat with an almost blue pelt, and violet eyes.**

**-apprentice: Dawnpaw**

**Arrowflight: and gray tabby tom with jet black paws, and amber eyes.**

**-Apprentice: Agatepaw**

**Acornheart: Grumpy tom with pale yellow fur, and black tabby stripes, and amber eyes.**

**-apprentice: Dashingpaw**

**Cypresswind: Tabby she cat, with unearthly green eyes, and light brown fur.**

**Apprentices**

**Crowpaw- Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Cricketpaw- Dusky brown she-cat with dark blue eyes, and white underbelly.**

**Dashingpaw: Dark ginger tom with even darker stripes, and amber eyes.**

**Crimsonpaw: Redish tom with Stormy Gray eyes.**

**Dawnpaw: Partly blind she-cat with pretty dappled fur.**

**Crystalpaw: Lightgray she cat with violet eyes.**

**Queens**

**Dawnlily: Light orangeish she cat with blue eyes. Mother of Arrowflight's kits; Daykit ( Spittin' image of her mother, with blind blue eyes.) Deerkit (Light brown she cat with unusually squared patches on her pelt.) Talonkit (Looks like his father, except with green eyes, and one white paw.) And lastly, Stonekit (Misty gray kit with a white eye- spot and Icy blue eyes.)**

**Nightcall : Jet black she- cat, mother of Acorn hearts kits: Ghostkit (White kit with Gray eyes) and Gentlekit (Ginger tabby, with amber eyes.)**

**Elders**

**Softfeather: Still pretty elder with soft white fur and amber eyes.**

**Halftooth: Mud colored tabby tom, with half of both front teeth, and green eyes.**

**Harmonyheart: Tortoiseshell she cat with black and brown, and violet eyes.**

**NightClan:**

**Leader: OwlStar: Brown tom with green eyes.**

**Deputy: Blackheart: Black she cat with crimson eyes.**

**Med. Cat: Dappledfeather: Dapple she-cat with amber eyes.**

**-apprentice: Talonpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Feralclaw: Golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.**

**Crimsonfire: Russet furred tom with crimson eyes.**

**-apprentice: Dawningpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Talonpaw: Golden she-cat with green eyes.**

**Dawningpaw: Brown she-cat with hazel eyes.**

**Queens**

**Petalfur: Pale she cat. Mom of Terrorkit (Black tom with violet eyes.) and Opalkit (Silky pearl colored she kit with hazel eyes)**

**Elders**

**None. **

**Sacredclan**

**Glorystar: Silk colored she-cat with gray eyes.**

**Deputy: Duskfur: Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Lovelypaw**

**Med. Cat: Dyingflower: Rose-colored she cat with amber eyes.**

**-Softpaw**

**Warriors**

**Rapidfire: Russet colored she-cat with amber eyes.**

**-apprentice: pheonixpaw**

**Strikingtalon: Brown tabby tom with green eyes.**

**-apprentice: Firpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Lovelypaw: Rose colored she cat with hazel eyes.**

**Softpaw: White she cat with blue eyes.**

**Pheonixpaw: Red tom with amber eyes.**

**Firpaw: Russet tom with green eyes.**

**Queens**

**Mallowshine: Light grey tabby she-cat. Mother of Tansykit; dark grey she kit with dark green eyes. Paislykit; Pale rose colored shekit with amber eyes.**

**Creamfrost: Light brown she cat with amber eyes. Mother of Cresantkit; black she kit with silver tabby stripes, and green eyes. Fiercekit; Ginger tom with amber eyes. And Tinykit; Small Golden she-cat with light green eyes.**

**Abyssheart: Dark gray she-cat mother of: Peacekit; Brown she-kit with white spots, and green eyes. Paintkit; White tom with Darker patches of fur, and amber eyes. Plumkit; Dark maroon she-kit with green eyes.**

**Elders**

**Phantomeyes: White tom with ghostly grey eyes.**

**Ploverflight: Brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.**

**Pigeontalon: Gray tom with amber eyes, and white paws. **

**BlazeClan**

**Leader: Quietstar; Light gray she-cat with Dark gray spots on her back, and amber eyes.**

**-apprentice: Purepaw **

**Deputy: Quailfeather; Quail colored she-cat with green eyes.**

**-apprentice: Quartzpaw**

**Med cat: Redleaf- Ginger tom with gray eyes.**

**Warriors**

**Rattletooth: Golden tom with amber eyes.**

**-apprentice: Rootpaw**

**Rippleheart: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes.**

**-Aprentice: Sharppaw**

**Tumblefoot: White she-cat with green eyes, and Brown paws.**

**Apprentices**

**Purepaw: Almost white she-cat with green eyes.**

**Rootpaw: Brown tom with stormy gray eyes.**

**Sharppaw: Almost black tom with green eyes**

**Quartzpaw: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Queens**

**None**

**Elders**

**Crayfoot- Gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes.**

* * *

**ROUGES/LONERS**

**Fern: Gray tabby she cat with blue eyes; mother of Lemon; pale yellow she kit, with gray eyes.**

**Jerry: Brown tom with green eyes**

**Minny: (Once a kittypet) Gray-Blue she-cat with icy blue eyes**

* * *

**Got that over with xD**


	2. Chapter 1 : New apprentice

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Dashingkit awoken from his sleep. It was the best nap ever! He dreamed that he was chasing a fat juicy mouse. He stretched, and purred as the sunlight warmed his dark ginger fur. Happiness overtook him as he remembered that today was a _very _special day. "Couldn't this day get any better?" he asked his mother, as he heard her approaching him. She purred, and groomed his pelt. Dashingkit rolled his eyes.'_Mom is such a neat freak!'_ he joked. It wasn't long until Auburnstar yowled; "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Sky Stone for a clan meeting!" Dashingkit bounced with happiness. "Finally!' he mewed. He dashed over to the bottom of the huge rock, while cats took their places, and Auburnstar leaped from the smaller rocks.

"Today is a very exciting day, and one of my favorite days!" she meowed, while cats chattered excitedly. "Today, a kit has reached the age of six moons!" she yowled. The cats yowled proudly. She waited for the cries of joy to die down, and beckoning Dashingkit over with her tail and meowed; "Dashingkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dashingpaw. Your mentor will be, Acornheart . I hope Acornheart will pass down all he knows on to you." Auburnstar beckoned Acornheart to them. Acornheart**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Raincry, and you have shown yourself to be excellent and loyal to your clan. You will be the mentor of Dashingpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. Dashingpaw knew that Acornheart was the most strict, and hard working mentor in the clan, but he was willing to work twice as hard to please him. He ran to the grumpy tom and touched noses with him. The clan cheered loudly. "Dashingpaw! Dashingpaw! Dashingpaw! He puffed out his chest, and tried to act seriously around Acornheart. "Today, I will be showing you around the territory." he meowed, in his deep voice. Dashingpaw followed him, and it wasn't very long until they reached the NightClan border. "This, is Nightclan. They are very stubborn, and always the first to cause trouble," he mewed, as they saw a patrol pass."We try to be very calm when we meet across the border with them, and careful not to cause any problems, or fights," he meowed calmly, " Now, my apprentice, we will see the Sacred Oaks. That is where the prey is plenty, even in late Leafbare."

It seemed like moons until they arrived to the Sacred Oaks! He smelled scents that he'd never recognized before, and he loved the smell of the forest, he smell of the animals, just everything about it made him happy. He looked at the tall, thick trees in awe. Acornheart's eyes, surprisingly, were glinting with amusement. " We'd better head back to the camp now." he meowed. Dashingpaw nodded and followed him back. His tail twitched with annoyance as he pushed himself into the spiky brambles. " You'd better get some rest right now." Acornheart mewed, and padded into the warriors den. Dashingpaw could hardly walk! He dragged himself into the apprentice's den and made himself a soft nest of fern and moss. He wanted to be isolated from the other apprentices for a while, as he didn't know any of them very well. He closed his eyes, and welcomed sleep as it came.

* * *

Dashingpaw had awoken to the sunlight shining on his face. He yawned, and blinked sleep from his eyes. He saw other apprentices waking up; Crimsonpaw, Dawnpaw, and Crystalpaw. About a heartbeat later, he heard Acornheart calling his name. "We are going to practice battle training," he meowed, "I know that it's a little too early, but you have to be prepared. Eat some fresh-kill and meet me at the training hollow." he instructed. Dashingpaw padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a shrew, which wasn't his favorite, but 'oh well'. He quickly gobbled his Shrew, and padded over to the training hollow, and entered through the newly budding bushes. He met Acornheart and the other apprentice and her mentor; Dawnpaw and Azuredream. He nodded to the older apprentice who purred in response. " Today, you and Dawnpaw will be working together, and against each other." Acornheart meowed, "First you will work with me. I will show you a basic move, called the 'Duck and Twist'. You simply twist around, rolling over onto your back, and then spring to your paws." he demonstrated the move. "Now, I want you to do it." Dashingpaw nodded and twisted, rolled over onto his back, and sprang to his paws. "Good," Acornheart meowed, " Now try it on me, while I try to swipe at you." Dashingpaw obeyed, and tryed the move on his mentor, and succeeded in doing so. " Good, now keep practicing that move." Dashingpaw groaned, and Acornheart glared at him. "Sorry..' he muttered, and practice the move.

It wasn't _that_ long until Acornheart and Azuredream returned. By now, Dashingpaw had memorized the whole move, and made his own move, too.

Acornheart looked worried, and began, "Dashingpaw you-," he stopped mid sentence as an earsplitting yowl filled the entire forest..

* * *

**OOOOOOOH, it's a Cliffie! Anyways, did you guys like it? I hope you did! This is the first chapter of book 1 of _The Day I Fell in Love._ Please stay tuned for more. I might have another by Friday, or Thursday.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, tell me what you thing about this. And/\/\/_/-\ lol! We are going to have a new warrior, and queen soon, so please give me names for the new warrior (Apprentice); Crowpaw, and the queen; Cypresswind's kits. She will have 3 kits, and the first will be a : Blue-gray tom, with grey eyes. The second will be a: Gray she-kit with darker tabby stripes, and violet eyes. The third will be an : Almost black tom with amber eyes.**

**Thanks, Twisted. **

**-~oooooo~-**

**Me:Oh, I forgot! Since everyone's doing this, I thought that I might do it, too. so, Dashy, (Lol I just thought of Rainbowdash right now xD) would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Dashingpaw: No. Do it yourself, I'm watching Scrubs.**

**Me: *Single tear* I thought you loved me! I might as well go shrivel up and die. :I**

**Dash: Oh, alright, you bonehead. *Sigh* TwistedBandit, does not own, the book, Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

***o* Okay, bai!**


End file.
